KR2008 Alternate Storyline Episode 11
by SaiyaGirl1
Summary: Episode 11 - Turnabout: David confronts R.O.O.C about K.A.R.R, but things are not going so well. And when a surprise visitor shows up at FLAG, they only get worse...
1. Chapter 1

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 11 – Turnabout**

Author's Note: Wow! Episode Eleven! At the end of this, we'll be halfway through the season! That's pretty awesome considering I started in mid-December! Thank you everyone for hanging in there with me.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

R.O.O.C Headquarters, NYC, New York

David sat on one side of a long table. The table was black wood polished to a mirror shine. The room he was in wasn't unlike the boardroom at the Knight Industries Headquarters, before it was destroyed by a bomb.

There were others in the room with him, sitting on the other side of the long table. Three males to be precise. The CEO of R.O.O.C, Alan Cobb, and two of his Vice Presidents.

David was alone on his side, but he was not ill at ease. He stared down the three men coldly. "I've come here to warn you, gentlemen." His voice was calm and level. "KARR has a complete disregard for human life, even for it's partners. It will sacrifice anything to save itself. It's promises cannot be believed, it will betray you."

Cobb looked over the papers in front of him. He closed the report in disgust. "This is ridiculous." He said. "Are you actually suggesting that not only has a rogue Artificial Intelligence destroyed one of our factories, but that we're _helping_ it?"

David's expression chilled by a few more degrees. "You're denying it then?" He asked.

"You'd have to be a complete nut case to believe this tripe." Cobb retorted. "That factory was destroyed because of a faulty gas line. I have the police reports that prove it."

"If you are innocent, then why have you not allowed my Team to enter the site and retrieve Knight Industries property? Several pieces should have survived the blast." David asked.

"There is no Knight Industries property at that site!" Cobb said firmly. "You allege that one of your operatives broke into that factory, attempting to retrieve technology that an evil A.I stole from you, was attacked, and then nearly trapped in that explosion. But, I have no evidence here that this-" He looked over the report again. "Katherine Knight was even at that location. The Police, the Fire Department, and my own Team have scoured that wreckage. There was no Knight Industries technology present."

"My operative was attacked at that site." David said with utter certainty. "She was nearly killed there. That building was full of people with the intention of causing her harm. They must have been caught in that explosion, there must be some evidence, how do you deny their presence?"

"There was no one there." Cobb said calmly. "No one at all. That factory was shut down several months ago. The Police, the Fire Department, found no bodies, dead or otherwise."

David's dark eyes narrowed. He rose from his chair. "I can see that I am wasting my time." His voice was a cold whisper. "I will give you one final warning. KARR is unfeeling and uncaring. Once it is done with this company, it'll watch as it burns to the ground."

He turned and walked out of the room.

********

David headed to the parking garage that housed his car. It was a black Aston Martin DB AR1, his favorite. He so rarely had a chance to drive it since he had started F.L.A.G up again. Karen had gotten the town house during the divorce, but she had agreed to keep the car in the garage so he could use it whenever he was visiting the New York Headquarters.

He reached his car only to find that all four tires were slashed. He stared at the damage for a long moment. A muscle in his jaw tightened.

He calmly pulled his phone from his suit jacket pocket. He pressed a button on it then put it to his ear. "Come pick me up." He said, then snapped it closed.

As he was re-pocketing it a silver Corvette pulled up next to him. Kat leaned out the side window. "I told you so." She said pointedly. "KITT's calling someone to pick it up now." She said, nodding to the car.

David walked around to the passenger's side without a word. The door opened for him and he slid into the seat. The door shut and Kat drove out of the garage as he buckled his seatbelt. "So... how did it go?" She asked.

David didn't answer. She glanced over at him. He was leaning his elbow on the door's armrest. His hand was curled up and he leaned his mouth against it as he stared out the window broodingly. "That bad?" Kat asked.

David still didn't answer her, so she just fell quiet. The silence dragged on for several minutes as Kat drove to the airport.

"You could have stopped them." David said quietly, his attention was still out the window. "That is my favorite car."

"It was your order not to expose KITT while we were here." Kat reminded him calmly. "You brought me along in case ROOC tried something underhanded, and your life was in danger."

"No, I mean you personally. Angela disguised you." David glanced at her briefly. Kat's hair was a deep red. "You could have stopped them."

"Do you really think I am going to leave KITT by himself if I even suspect that KARR or his minions are nearby?" Kat asked him seriously.

A jaw in David's muscle tightened again. He muttered something under his breath that Kat couldn't hear.

Suddenly his seat fell backwards. The seatbelt across his chest tightened at the same time and he was pulled back forcibly. He narrowed his eyes at the ceiling of the car for a moment before readjusting the seat.

"KITT! Be nice!" Kat ordered sharply.

'**Error! Passenger seat malfunction**' flashed briefly across David's side of the windshield.

Kat glanced at David quickly as he fixed his seat. His face was a mask of frozen calm, but she could feel his fury just underneath the surface.

It was going to be a long trip back to New Mexico...

********

F.L.A.G Underground Facility

"Karen please, I'm begging you, just wait until he gets back." Charles pleaded with the FBI agent as she walked down the metal walkway to the stairs leading up. He followed her quickly. "Think of the Team, when he finds out..."

"Sorry Charles, I've got to go. My plane leaves in-" She checked her watch. "Seven hours. By the time I drive back to civilization and get through checking, I'll just barely make it."

Charles was becoming desperate. "Karen, you can't just spring something like this on him, you know David..." He said.

"Then he should have been here." Karen said simply as she headed up the stairs. She turned when she was halfway up. "Don't you let him near that car, Charles." She warned sternly, then was gone. Charles' shoulders slumped in defeat. He stared after her.

Everyone down in the Main Lab kept throwing covert looks up at the walkway during the exchange. Ian typed at his keyboard rapidly. A message popped up on one of Pierce's monitors:

_Ian: What's going on?_

Pierce shrugged and shook his head. He typed back:

**Pierce: Your guess is a good as mine...**

Carmen looked up from her workstation as Charles' door opened and someone stepped out. Her eyes widened. "Alex, what are you doing here?" Everyone else in the Main Lab immediately looked up.

A small hand gripped the metal railing. A young boy peered over it, down into the Main Lab. "Hi Carmen." He said sadly.

"Hello..." Pierce said slowly, looking up at the boy. "Who are you?" He asked in confusion. The boy glanced at him with dark, solemn eyes.

Carmen stepped out of her work area, walking towards the metal staircase. "Pierce, this is Alex Marks, David's son." She said, looking alarmed.

Pierce turned his head to her sharply. There was something akin to horror in his pale blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He looked back up at the boy.

The boy looked down at all of them. At the curious looks, to the ones of extreme shock and surprise. "Hey." He said softly, waving one hand.

Just then, K.I.T.T's circle lowered into the floor. All eyes turned to it. When the circle came back up, K.I.T.T stood on it, David and Kat visible inside. Kat opened her door right away and stepped out. David took a moment to collect himself before facing his employees.

Kat looked around the Main Lab. Everyone was staring at her. "Okay guys, David's had a bit of a rough day. So, for our own safety, let's try not to spring anything else on him."

Pierce swallowed heavily. "Yeah, that may be a problem..." He glanced up at the metal walkway.

Kat looked up at the walkway. She blinked in surprise, taking a step back. "Who are you?" She asked the boy loudly.

David exited K.I.T.T at that time. He was typing on his Blackberry. "Hey Dad." The boy called down softly.

David didn't look up. "It's 'hello', not 'hey'." He said, frowning lightly. He headed for the stairs, still focused on his Blackberry.

After about two beats, he looked up startled. He dropped his Blackberry on the concrete floor in surprise. "Alex! What are you doing here?" He asked sternly.

"Mom's going to the U.K for a few days, for work. She brought me here." He answered simply.

David looked around on the floor for his Blackberry, but it had slid away somewhere. "Why aren't you in school?"

"It's Mid-Winter Recess."

"David was starting to feel frustrated by the continued absence of his Blackberry. It was preventing him from retreating away from the eyes of his employees. "Doesn't your Grandmother take care of you during breaks?" He asked, his frown deepened.

"She broke her hip last week." Alex answered.

David looked up at him sharply. "How? That woman is built like a tank."

"Skiing."

Kat bent down and retrieved David's Blackberry. She walked over to him and held it out. "Thanks." He said absently, taking it from her. He hurried up the steps to the metal walkway.

Alex looked up at him as he drew near. "Mom said there was nowhere else I could stay." He said. "She didn't want to bring me here."

Charles walked over. He opened his office door. "Perhaps some privacy..." He suggested, looking down into the Main Lab. Everyone was staring up at them raptly.

David strode into Charles' office, Alex and Charles followed.

Silence reigned down in the Main Lab, everyone looked at each other. "Wow..." Ian said. "Is it just me or is it freaky scary how much that kid looks like David? Put him in a three-piece suit, and he could be a miniature clone."

Pierce looked over at Carmen. "How do _you_ know Alex?"

Carmen looked a little nervous. "I met him once or twice." She said. "Before you started working here."

Kat stared up at the door to Charles' office. "I'm worried. Did anyone else see how rattled David was?"

"I did." Ian said. "He thanked you for giving him his Blackberry. He never thanks anyone, for anything. He must be really out of it."

"He's had a pretty bad day." Kat said. "And it's not even noon yet."

"Which reminds me, how did the meeting with ROOC go?" Pierce asked.

Kat shook her head. "They deny knowing anything about KARR. David thinks they're playing dumb. They won't let us into the factory site."

"So, what do we do now?" Pierce asked. "We need to get in there and salvage what we can of KITT's body."

Kat smiled grimly. "Looks like we go to Plan B."

Author's Note: This episode I really want opinions on. Specifically this chapter. I've introduced a new character and I really want to know what everyone thinks of him. I wasn't originally going to put in Alex, but he's been in my head since episode 5. I still haven't fully decided how much of him we're going to see. I know I haven't shown too much of his personality yet, but I want opinions on the concept of David's son. Thank you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 11 – Turnabout**

Author's Note: Greetings all! Here is chapter 2. The site was acting screwy the past few days, so I could not post the chapter until now. This has happened before in the beginning of January. I am looking into maybe putting these episodes up on their own site. I'll keep everyone posted.

**Chapter 2**

F.L.A.G Underground Facility

"You can't stay here." David said firmly.

Alex sat in the chair behind Charles' desk. He looked up at his father calmly. "Then, where am I going to stay?" He asked.

David paused for a second. "There has to be some place. A friend's house, somewhere."

"Jaime is away with his parents. Some kind of nature retreat." Alex answered. He frowned disapprovingly.

"It's too dangerous for you to stay here." David said, feeling rattled. Too much was happening all at once that was beyond his control. He didn't like things that were beyond his control.

"David..." Charles interrupted. "The boy will be perfectly safe here."

"We can't take any chances. In case you haven't been paying attention, we have been under attack quite a bit recently." He turned back to Alex. "When is your mother supposed to be back? She's not answering her phone." He frowned. That had probably been intentional on Karen's part.

"She said she would be back in three days." Alex said. "She also told me to remind you that I'm allergic to strawberries, and not to let me stay up past ten."

"Does she think I'm an idiot?" David muttered to himself. He looked at Alex warningly. "Don't answer that." He hated being backed into a corner like this. He headed to the door. "Let's go."

"Where?" Alex asked, looking a little wary as he got out of Charles' chair and followed his father.

"I have to find someplace where you won't cause any trouble for the next few days." David said. He opened the door and stepped out onto the metal walkway.

"I get to stay?" Alex's expression brightened. "Will I get to meet KITT?" He asked hopefully.

"No." Charles and David said at the same time. Alex's face fell.

********

"Charles, do you want to push the button?" Pierce asked him. Kat sat on K.I.T.T's hood, watching the two men by Pierce's desk.

Charles thought for a moment. "No, I think not. I _was_ the one who activated KITT for the first time. You do the honors." He smiled.

"Why thank you." Pierce said. He reached over to his keyboard and hit the enter key.

The big screen flared to life, Kat turned her head and looked up at it, craning her neck. At first the screen was black, but then smaller screens began popping up, information scrolling up quickly on each one. "What is it?" Kat asked.

"Katherine, meet the Crawler." Pierce said, gesturing at the big screen. "The _second_ most advanced AI in the world." He smiled at K.I.T.T. "This one doesn't have much of a personality, though. It only has one function, and all of it's resources are devoted to it."

"What is it's function?" Kat asked.

"Information." Pierce said, leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers. "The seeking, analyzing, and recording of information. It's designed to scour the Internet, to 'crawl' through news websites, blogs, forums, you name it. No passwords can stop it. If it's out there, then the Crawler will find it."

Charles walked over to Kat. "It searches for a series of keywords all over the Internet. When it finds a large concentration of the words it seeks, then it analyzes the context of how those words are used. That is where the AI aspect comes in. The Crawler can comprehend what it reads."

Kat felt a little stunned. This thing was powerful. The Internet contained near limitless information, information that would be disastrous in the wrong hands. "What do you have it search for?" She asked.

"Missions." Charles smiled broadly. His blue eyes twinkled. "In this day and age, everyone records everything. If someone out there needs KITT's help, then we'll find them."

"For now, I've just set it loose inside of ROOC's Mainframe." Pierce's smile was mischievous. "We'll find out what they know about KARR soon enough, I should think."

"Excellent work, Gentlemen." Kat complimented them. Charles looked flattered, Pierce looked smug. "So, how long will it take?"

Pierce sat up straight in his chair. "Looks like we've got something already." He said. He put his hands to his keyboard.

Kat looked back up at the screen. It was filled with documents.

Pierce typed at his keys. "Looks like we have the Police and Fire Department reports from the factory." He said. He pulled them up into greater prominence.

"There's Forensics." Kat said as another file was found. She frowned at it. "How could they think the explosion was caused by a gas leak? There must have been traces of the explosives used. KARR had them all over the place."

Pierce pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open and dialed a number. "Let's get Diana down here, she can give us her expert opinion.

********

Diana felt her lab coat pocket buzz. She looked up from her microscope and retrieved her cell phone. She had received a text message from Pierce: 'Please come down to the Main Lab. We require your expertise.'

She sighed heavily. She hated leaving her work. Still, this promised to be interesting. Outside of Sam's 'death', she hadn't gotten anything to really sink her teeth into since she had left the Las Vegas Police Department.

She exited her lab, making sure it was locked tightly behind her. The rest of the Team didn't know about Sam yet, and she wasn't about to let something slip out. David had been very firm about that, and she would do anything for David.

She hurried down the metal staircase. Pierce was waiting for her. 'Yes?' She signed to him.

Pierce looked a little guilty, he gestured over to K.I.T.T. Diana frowned. It looked like K.I.T.T was translator again. Pierce had promised her he would learn how to sign.

'Greetings, Diana.' K.I.T.T flashed the sign language hand signals to her from his windshield.

Diana smiled at him. 'I see that someone around here is making an effort.' She signed back.

'I try.' K.I.T.T signed modestly. 'If I use the signs, perhaps the others will learn them as well.'

Pierce frowned at K.I.T.T. Apparently he was speaking aloud while he signed to her. Diana gave a breathy laugh. She had no voice, just like she had no hearing, so it was only a whisper of sound to anyone else.

'What do you need from me?' Diana signed.

'We need you to examine the Forensics report the Police made for the factory I was found at.' K.I.T.T replied.

Diana looked up at the big screen. Her eyes ran quickly over the report. 'Well, this is all wrong.' She murmured silently to herself. She turned back to K.I.T.T. 'Either this report was written by a complete moron,' She signed to him. 'or it was forged.'

There was movement all around as everyone nodded to themselves. Diana guessed that K.I.T.T was speaking for her as well.

'What can we do?' K.I.T.T asked her.

'You'll have to go to the site, analyze it yourself.' She said. 'See if the pieces of your body are there, and see if KARR left behind any evidence. But you can't do it alone.'

'I'll have Kat with me.' K.I.T.T said.

Diana shook her head. She couldn't let K.I.T.T and Katherine go alone to that site. There might be evidence of Sam there. Katherine couldn't find out about him. She decided quickly. 'You will be very apt at discovering how much of your body is intact, but you'll need help unearthing any other evidence. You'll have to take me with you.'

There was a sudden commotion about the Main Lab, Pierce was shaking his head. 'It's too dangerous.' K.I.T.T signed to her.

Diana felt something like a cold shadow pass over her. She looked up at the metal walkway. David looked down at the group. His dark eyes settled on her. She turned to him fully, looking up at him.

David nodded slightly. 'Go.' His mouth formed the word.

Diana nodded back at him. She turned back to K.I.T.T. 'I'll need to prepare a kit to take with me.'

'Kat and I will also make preparations, to ensure your safety.' K.I.T.T signed back.

'Thank you.' Diana replied. She hurried back up the staircase.

As she passed David, he reached back. His hand clasped hers briefly, unseen by anyone below them. It wasn't a reassuring gesture. It was a warning. Diana swallowed and hurried back to her lab.

********

Carmen was currently in Building B, still working on K.I.T.T's new engine, so it fell on Kat to restock the glove compartment. She sat in K.I.T.T's passenger seat. The door was open and two large trunks sat on K.I.T.T's circle next to her.

Kat rifled through one of the trunks. "This will come in handy." She said, holding up a Phoenix P.D badge. She tossed it into the glove compartment. She also found spare contact lenses. She tossed those in as well.

She was busy rummaging when K.I.T.T spoke. "Greetings."

"KITT, who are you-" Kat looked up and paused. "Hello." She said to David's son.

Alex stood on the metal staircase, on the second to last step. He lifted his foot to take a step down.

"I'm pretty sure your Dad doesn't want you down here." Kat told him warningly.

"I'll stay right here, then." Alex said.

"How did you get away from him?" Kat asked as she went back to her rummaging. As long as the boy stayed where he was, Kat didn't have a problem with him. She did have to admit that she was also curious about him.

"He told me to stay with Angela. I convinced her to let me go for a few minutes." Alex answered. He sat down on the steps.

"How did you manage that?" Kat asked absently.

"I have my charms." The boy said.

Kat looked over at him, arching a brow. He looked back at her solemnly. Kat held up a small package. "Gum?"

"Sure."

She tossed the pack of gum to him. He caught it in both hands and undid the wrapper. "What's your name?" He asked her.

"Katherine. Your name is Alex, isn't it?" Kat asked.

"That's right."

"How old are you?" Kat asked as she pulled out her 9mm. She tossed that and a couple of clips of wax bullets into the glove compartment.

"I'll be eleven in October." Alex answered.

"You look so solemn for a young boy." Kat said. "Don't you ever smile?"

Alex shook his head. He was chewing on a piece of gum.

"Why not?" Kat asked.

Alex shrugged. "Habit."

Kat's red eyebrows pushed together. "You make a habit of not smiling? Are you trying to emulate your father?"

Alex shook his head. "No. The opposite actually."

"Okay, I'm lost." Kat said.

Alex's dark eyes glittered in an all too familiar way. "It's not that complicated." He said.

"Oh, but you won't explain it to me." Kat said knowingly.

"Sorry." Alex said, not looking the least bit apologetic. "That's KITT?" He asked.

Kat nodded. She placed a hand on the dash. "Alex, meet my partner, KITT."

"Greetings again, Alex." K.I.T.T replied.

"Pleased to meet you." Alex said. "What kind of cool stuff can you do?"

"Tons." K.I.T.T said smugly. "What's your definition of cool?"

Alex thought for a moment. "Do you have a laser?"

"Doesn't every Supercar?" K.I.T.T asked.

"Do you fry bad guys with it?"

"Of course not, that's what I have my machine guns for." Kat rolled her eyes. K.I.T.T had omitted that his light machine guns were non-lethal.

Alex's eyebrows raised, he was impressed. "How fast can you go?" He asked.

Kat could see the boy was getting excited, the first real display of emotion she had seen. She smiled. "Boys are all the same, deep down." She murmured to herself.

Alex and K.I.T.T talked for a few more minutes. Kat was surprised by how intelligent Alex was. The questions he was asking K.I.T.T were getting more and more complex. "Do you run on a standard OS? Or a custom one?" Alex asked.

"Custom of course. Do you think I would have something off the market?"

"No, of course not." Alex mused. He checked his watch. "I should go, Dad will check on me soon." He stood up and brushed off the back of his jeans. He looked over at Kat. "Katherine?"

Kat looked up from her work. "Yes?"

"I'll see you again." Alex said with certainty.

"Is that so?" Kat asked. He nodded. Kat smiled at him. "Don't get in trouble."

Alex rolled his eyes. "That's not likely." He said. He turned and headed up the stairs. He checked his watch as he walked into Angela's Studio.

Not two seconds after Alex was gone, David's office door opened. He walked over to Angela's Studio. He opened the door and spoke to Angela for a few seconds. Then he walked back to his office.

Kat shook her head as she went back to work. She stifled a laugh.

Author's Note: Just a reminder, the FLAG database website gets updated regularly. Check it out at:

flagdatabase. weebly. com

Take the spaces out of the address and you're good to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 11 – Turnabout**

**Chapter 3**

R.O.O.C Factory, Phoenix, Arizona

Kat glanced over at Diana, who sat in K.I.T.T's passenger seat. They were approaching the gate to the factory, and they hadn't communicated for the entire trip.

She really didn't know Diana that well. They'd never spoken, using signs or otherwise. Kat knew very little sign language anyway. When she thought about it, she supposed that she hadn't wanted to make a fool of herself by trying to communicate, and failing.

But at the same time, she didn't want to be rude. She wanted to get to know all of the Team. They were the only human interaction she had for long periods of time.

Kat pulled up in front of the gate. It was guarded by a man in a blue security uniform. She could see R.O.O.C's logo on his front pocket. He walked over to her window. K.I.T.T lowered it for her.

She flashed the man her Phoenix P.D badge. "Can you please let us in? We need to investigate the scene." She kept her voice firm.

"Weren't you guys here a few weeks ago?" The guard opened the gate for her.

"We just need to double check a few things." Kat told him blandly.

"Nice car." The guard commented as Kat drove through the gate.

The wreckage of the warehouse lay in front of them. Kat's mind immediately flashed back to the same building three weeks ago, when it had been a raging inferno. She had stared up at it in horror while someone tugged on her arm.

Her rescuers had tried to take K.I.T.T's CPU Core away from her, but she had refused to let it go. She didn't even look at the people around her, trying to get her to safety. Her eyes couldn't look away from that fire.

"Come on!" A voice had said in her ear. "Do you want to burn here too?"

"There are people in there!" Kat had exclaimed. Her hands tightened on the CPU Core. "KITT..."

It was then that she had realized that she was being bodily restrained. Arms locked around her waist, hauling her away from the fire. "Can you sedate her now?" The voice behind her said impatiently.

There had been a prick in her arm, then she was falling again. The CPU Core slipped from her hands, she tried to catch it...

Kat blinked, and the scene was gone, replaced by the blackened skeletal remains of the factory now in front of her.

Charles had told her what had happened after she was drugged. David had gotten her into the helicopter just after the Fire Department had arrived. He hadn't stayed around to answer questions. No one from F.L.A.G had gotten a chance to investigate the factory after the fire was put out.

Now she had her chance.

She felt a pressure on her shoulder. She started and turned to Diana, who had her hand up, giving her a look of concern.

"I'm all right." Kat said immediately, then winced because she forgot that Diana couldn't hear her. K.I.T.T flashed the appropriate signs to her via the eye cam. She tried to repeat the signs, but Diana just shook her head.

She signed something to Kat. K.I.T.T translated for her. 'I can read lips well enough, as long as the person doesn't speak too fast, and they are facing me.'

"Okay then, that makes things easier." Kat said weakly. Diana smiled.

'Shall we go?' Diana signed. K.I.T.T continued to translate for her, speaking into Kat's ear. She hadn't asked him to, but he had picked up on her discomfort and acted on his own, helping her. He was doing that more often as they spent time with each other.

That was what he was designed to do, Kat remembered. K.I.T.T was programmed to mold himself to his Driver, to compensate for their flaws and weaknesses. They had had so much friction in the beginning because K.I.T.T was used to Sam. Even though Sam and Kat were brother and sister, they were complete opposites.

Kat nodded to Diana. K.I.T.T opened both doors and they stepped out. A light drizzle was falling, the late afternoon sky was darkened by clouds. Not a sight seen too often in Phoenix. Kat hoped it wasn't an omen.

Diana pulled a large kit out of the backseat. She popped it open and pulled on a clear plastic coat. She also put her hair up. Then she closed the kit and took it with her.

K.I.T.T had let them out right in front of the factory. He proceeded to scan the area while Diana and Kat took a look around.

'Where did you find KITT's body?' Diana signed to Kat.

Kat looked around, getting her bearings. She pointed to the far end of the site, then gestured for Diana to follow.

The two women picked their way through the wreckage while K.I.T.T followed along the perimeter. Kat was frowning deeply. "There should have been bodies here, KITT." She said. "The men shooting at me, the unknown man. At least half a dozen people. If the Police and Fire Department didn't pull them out, then who did?"

"Hopefully we'll find that out." K.I.T.T said.

"They were there, though, almost immediately after the factory blew." Kat said. "I remember hearing the sirens. I saw the Fire Department trying to put out the fire."

"I know, I was there too." K.I.T.T answered. "Their response time was fairly quick, given the locations of the nearest Fire House and Police Station. Calculating the distance now, it should have taken at least fifteen minutes before any authorities arrived."

"Perhaps they knew about the explosion in advance." Kat said. "Someone called in a bomb threat, or something. Maybe David."

"Not David. He had a team with him, which included medical personnel. He didn't see the need to waste even a few seconds calling the authorities." K.I.T.T paused. "Perhaps the sirens you heard weren't the Police."

"I saw Firefighters putting out the fire." Kat said.

"Perhaps they weren't with the Fire Department." K.I.T.T said. "They may have just looked like they were."

"You think they were fakes?" Kat asked. A hollowness opened up in her stomach.

"It's within the realm of possibility."

"Maybe they were working for KARR..." Kat said. "Can he do that? Have people pretend to be the Police?"

"ROOC is a huge company. If they are in league with KARR like David believes, then it's entirely possible. In fact, I would say it would be easy."

Kat shivered. She was wearing a long, black leather coat to keep out the rain. It kept the outside chill out, but couldn't do anything about the one on the inside. "What are we up against?" She asked quietly.

"FLAG's greatest enemy." K.I.T.T answered.

The two women reached the area where Kat had found K.I.T.T. Diana set her kit down and looked over the area. Wet, burnt debris covered everything. Kat wasn't sure how Diana would be able to find anything useful here.

"He's been after FLAG since the beginning, hasn't he?" Kat asked K.I.T.T. "The way he killed Sam, there was no evidence. No one saw anything. Something like that must have taken weeks to plan, months. Ever since FLAG started up, KARR has been watching."

"He's been waiting." K.I.T.T said. "Waiting for FLAG to come back, waiting for his chance at revenge."

"He can travel through the Internet. He must have been searching for years." Kat said. "Searching for some whisper or rumor, something that would tell him that FLAG was back." She shook her head sadly. "We have to stop him."

"We will." K.I.T.T told her. "It's what I was built for." Kat looked over at him, arching a brow. "Saving the day."

Kat smiled. She turned back to watching Diana work. The redhead had pulled on a pair of latex gloves and was scouring the wreckage. "Someone's got a very high opinion of himself." She muttered.

"I can't help it if I was _made_ awesome." K.I.T.T said smugly.

She glanced back at him briefly. "How does an ego that size fit under your hood?" She asked.

While K.I.T.T and Kat talked, Diana was busy digging through the wreckage. Some of the pieces in her way were large, but light due to being burnt out.

She discovered a few twisted pieces of metal. She picked one up and turned it over in her hands. She wiped away the ash, inspecting the color of the metal underneath. It was severely damaged. Probably not an external part then. They were small, so she bagged them and put them in her kit.

She pushed aside some more debris and found the remains of a car door. Her dark red brows pushed together. Something wasn't right here. She reached over to her kit, pulling out a blue spray bottle.

She grabbed a chisel and scraped the soot and paint away from a small piece f the door. Just about an inch wide. She sprayed the cleared area with the spray bottle.

She watched closely, but nothing happened.

Her frown deepened.

This definitely wasn't right.

She would have to collect a sample to bring back and test further. She grasped the door handle and twisted sharply. It came free of the door easily. This she bagged and tossed into her kit.

Kat scanned the wreckage. Something just didn't feel right. Her body was on alert. She felt like she was being watched. She heard a soft sound to her right. Her head snapped in that direction. "KITT, run a FLIR scan." She said. "Is anyone else here?"

"Forward-Looking Infrared is not picking up any additional heat signatures." K.I.T.T replied.

"Must have been some debris falling over." Kat muttered to herself. The hairs on the back of her neck were raised though, and she couldn't shake the feeling that unfriendly eyes were on her. "Are you sure their's no one else here?"

"My scanners say no." K.I.T.T replied.

"Well, they're more accurate than my eyes." Kat said. "But I don't feel right." She turned back to Diana. "Let's hurry up and get out of here."

Diana stood up, pulling off her latex gloves. Just as she regained her feet a loud crack rent the air. Diana jerked, then stumbled forward.

Kat caught the other woman before she fell. She looked over Diana and saw a tall black silhouette about a hundred feet away, gun raised. Kat pulled Diana to the ground as more shots flew through where they had been standing. "KITT, help us!" Kat yelled to the car.

K.I.T.T armed his light machine guns, but he did not fire. "Where is my target, Kat? What is shooting at you?"

Kat looked at the car incredulously. "The man in black, he's right over there, can't you see him?" She demanded.

"No." K.I.T.T replied. "My sensors are not picking up anyone other than you and Diana."

Kat hauled Diana behind the remains of a wall. She kept low to the ground, hiding in the debris. The unknown man continued to fire upon the two women. She leaned her back against the ruined wall. She stared at K.I.T.T with wide, fearful eyes. "You can't see him." She whispered. "How are you going to stop him?"

"I can follow the trajectory of the bullets." K.I.T.T said quickly. He began calculating, till he had a rough estimate of where the shooter was. "I can fire in a large swath. There is a fifty percent chance I'll hit him eventually."

"Don't talk about it, do it!" Kat yelled. She gripped Diana around the shoulders tightly.

Without another word, K.I.T.T opened fire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 11 – Turnabout**

**Chapter 4**

F.L.A.G Underground Facility

David sat behind his desk, typing at his laptop. He was putting together the clues he had gathered so far on the identity of F.L.A.G's traitor.

It had to be more than just Samuel Long. Samuel could indeed have given K.A.R.R information on K.I.T.T's weaknesses. The fire, the electricity. That information he could have provided.

But how had Samuel been captured in the first place? How was it that K.A.R.R knew when Katherine went to take her tests?

There was no doubt in David's mind. Someone _currently_ inside of F.L.A.G, inside of this base, was giving K.A.R.R information.

The idea of a traitor burned him to his very core. He had hand picked every single member of his Team, done exhaustive research into their backgrounds, discovered every secret of their lives. Or so he had thought.

He stopped typing and leaned back in his chair. He stared at the ceiling broodingly.

Someone had outwitted him. Someone was running around under his very nose. And not only that, they were hurting his Team. The employees that it was his job to manage and look after. Three times one of his employees had nearly been killed, because of KARR. Because of a traitor.

His hands gripped the leather arms of his chair tightly. After a few seconds, he forced himself to relax. He exhaled calmly and shut his eyes. "I'm going to find you." He said softly. "Hide while you can, you can't escape. You have to stay here, because a sudden absence will give you away. But you'll make a mistake eventually. And I give no mercy to traitors..."

There was a soft tap on his office door. He opened his eyes and straightened up in his chair. "Enter."

The door opened and Alex peered into the room. "Dad, I'm hungry." He said, a little pleadingly.

"I had Angela make you lunch." David said. His eyes were on his laptop screen, going over the information he had already put down.

"That was hours ago." Alex frowned.

David looked over at the clock on the wall. It was approaching six. "All right, let's go." He resigned himself. He stood up and walked over to the door.

Alex was relieved. "Thanks, Dad."

David led his son to the Kitchen. Carmen was there already, standing in front of the stove. She smiled at Alex. "Hey Alex, hungry?"

"Starving." Alex said at once. He peered at the stove. "Are you making empanadas?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure am." Carmen said. "Rice too. Take a seat." She nodded to one of the tables.

Alex sat down obediently. He watched Carmen expectantly.

David walked over to the counter. He opened up a cabinet and began pulling out plates. "Don't worry about that, I got it." Carmen said while she cooked.

David turned to her. He gave her a long look.

"Go sit down." Carmen told him. She still wasn't looking at him. "Stop staring at me like that, why is it everyone is so frickin' shocked whenever I do something nice?" She muttered irritably.

"It's such a rare occurrence." David said, unfazed. "Maybe you are feeling sentimental."

Carmen snorted lightly as she loaded up two plates with food. "You wish." She said. She carried the plates over to Alex's table. She set one down in front of Alex, who dug in immediately. "Careful, hot." She scolded him as she set down the other plate.

Alex looked up at her, but didn't stop eating. She frowned at him. Then she looked over at David. "I'm heading back to Building B." She told him briskly. "I still have a lot of work ahead of me if I want to get KITT's new engine working."

"Carry on." David said.

Carmen nodded and walked quickly to the door. "Thank you!" Alex called after her, around a mouthful of food. She waved bye on her way out the door.

David sat down across from Alex. He pulled the second plate over in front of him and picked up a fork.

Alex slowed down to a more human pace. As he ate, he glanced at his father. Neither of them spoke.

It was Alex who broke the silence. "I don't think Carmen likes you anymore." He remarked.

"I doubt she ever liked me." David said. "I'm not a likable person."

Alex took in his father's expression. It was vacant, like he wasn't really there. He was preoccupied with something else. "There's something wrong."

David looked down at the food in front of him. "It's not bad." He judged.

"Not the food." Alex said. "Something is bothering you."

"How do you know that?" David asked, looking over at his son.

"It's written on your face." Alex said. "Your brain is miles away. What's wrong?"

David shook his head. "It's not something you would understand." He said. "Work stuff."

Alex narrowed his eyes. "You always underestimate me."

David gave his son a long look. "When did you become so bold?" He asked.

"Mom signed me up for karate."

David looked interested. "Oh? How is that coming along?"

Alex scowled. "It's too flashy. I'm not learning anything useful. I wanted to take Judo."

David nodded. "Judo is good for defense."

Alex pushed his empty plate away. "So, what's wrong?"

"Someone has betrayed me." David said simply. "Sensitive information has been leaving F.L.A.G, and I do not know who is leaking it or how they are doing it." Alex's face fell into one of deep concentration. David gave him a searching look. "Well?"

Alex looked back up at him. "Have you checked the phone records?"

David's eyebrow twitched. "This person is cunning, they wouldn't make a classic mistake like that."

"So, you _haven't_ checked the phone records." Alex guessed. David frowned at him. Alex shrugged. "Well, how else would someone communicate outside? We're underground."

A thoughtful look crossed David's face. Then he frowned at Alex again. Alex gave him a wary look. "What?"

David reached across the small table and ruffled the boy's dark hair. "Hey! Quit it!" Alex exclaimed indignantly, raising his hands up to fend off his father. When David stopped Alex frowned at him. "Why did you do that?"

"You should have a little more respect in your voice when you talk to me." David told him, though his expression wasn't stern. Alex's frown deepened. "When you make a face like that, you look like your grandfather." David joked.

"Grandad? Really?" Alex said, the frown disappearing. David nodded. Alex leaned forward a little. "What was he like?" His eyes looked to the side. "You know, before..."

"He was a good man." David said. His eyes focused on something in front of him that only he could see. "He did a lot of good. Years ago. Charles reminds me of him a little. They both believe the world can be saved."

Alex chewed on his bottom lip. "How did it happen?" He asked. "Mom won't tell me. She told me to ask you."

David gave his son a long look. "He was shot. He was betrayed by someone he trusted, and they nearly killed him."

"When is the next time we can visit?" Alex asked.

"How long do you have off from school?"

"I go back on Monday."

"Maybe this weekend." David said. "As long as you don't cause any trouble until then."

Alex nodded quickly. "Deal."

********

ROOC Warehouse #012, Outskirts of Phoenix, Arizona

Kat clutched Diana tightly around her shoulders. Her eyes were scrunched closed. The rapid fire of K.I.T.T's light machine guns made her ears ring.

K.I.T.T ceased firing. Silence fell over the area. Kat's breathing was frantic, but she didn't dare move.

Diana was in tremendous pain. Something had struck her from behind with an incredible amount of force. She could hardly think.

She struggled feebly against Kat's tightening grip. Kat looked down at her and released her quickly.

Diana lay on the ground, grimacing in pain. She squirmed, her hands clenching into fists repeatedly.

"KITT, watch Diana." Kat told him. She looked over the wall to where the unknown man had been standing. "He's not shooting anymore, you must have got him." She stood up.

"Kat, it could be a ploy." K.I.T.T cautioned her. She walked over to him and opened the passenger's door. She popped open the glove box and pulled out her 9mm. She loaded a clip of wax bullets and put a spare into her jacket pocket.

"KITT, I have to check it out. If we can capture him alive, we can find out about KARR." Kat began to walk through the wreckage.

K.I.T.T watched her go from the edge of the burned factory. His Driver had given him an order, he had to obey. But he couldn't stand by while she was in danger. If he could get Diana inside of him, then he could follow Kat without breaking orders.

The problem was that Diana was facing away from him, so he could not communicate with her. There was also the fact that she had been shot in the back. The chances that she could move on her own were slim.

Kat could see among the blackened ruins a darker figure lying on the ground. She kept her gun trained on it and jogged lightly over.

K.I.T.T ran a medical scan on Diana. She had taken a bullet to her spine, but there was no blood loss. The bullet had gone through the large plastic coat and her jacket, but had stopped at her shirt.

Diana has been wearing Kat's shirt this whole time. The force of the shot had still knocked her down, but it hadn't penetrated her skin. But, Pierce had only made one shirt, which of course meant that right now Kat was _not_ wearing it.

Kat stared down at the figure lying at her feet in disbelief. The sunglasses had fallen off and we lying next to him. There was a large bruise developing on the right side of his forehead. "This isn't him." Kat said. "KITT, this isn't the unknown man."

K.I.T.T connected to Kat's eye cam. "I can see him now." K.I.T.T said. "It's the Security Guard from the gate."

"Why the hell is he dressed up like the unknown man?" Kat asked. She was feeling angry now. Just how many games was K.A.R.R going to play?

"Kat, you must get back here. This is a very dangerous situation."

Kat ignored his concerns. "How is it that you can see him now?" She asked.

"I do not know, though his image is not entirely clear. There is a faint distortion to his right."

Kat bent down and picked up the sunglasses. "Can you see these?"

"I can see nothing. Your hands are distorted now. I can still pick you up on my sensors though."

Kat turned the sunglasses over in her hands. A wax bullet had struck it, fracturing one lens. "We should get these back to Pierce." She put them in her coat pocket and straightened up. She started to turn back to K.I.T.T, but froze halfway.

The unknown man stood ten yards away from her, gun raised. There was no question this time, she could see him clearly. He was wearing sunglasses as well. Which probably meant that K.I.T.T couldn't see him.

"KITT, he's here." Kat felt her throat tighten with fear. She quickly raised her own gun up.

They both stood, facing each other, ten yards apart. The unknown man fired.


	5. Chapter 5

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 11 – Turnabout**

**Chapter 4**

She had never had a very high threshold for pain. All she did all day was look into a microscope. Hardly a physically intensive job.

The pain wasn't as sharp now, it was fading just a little, though she still ached incredibly. Endorphins at work.

Diana slowly opened her eyes. She could just make out Kat, standing on a small hill of debris, outlined against the cold, gray sky. As she watched, she saw another, taller figure appear, dressed all in black.

Diana's eyes widened, but she was too far away to get Kat's attention. Then it was too late. Kat turned and spotted the man, who had his gun raised. Diana rolled over, facing K.I.T.T.

While she looked away, a gunshot ripped through the silent air.

Kat drew in a ragged breath. She was looking down at her feet. She snapped her head back up at the unknown man. "Y-you shot him." She gasped. She looked back down at the security guard, who lay b leeding at her feet. "He's dead."

The unknown man raised his gun again, pointing at Kat. Kat focused on him again.

A tremor ran through her. This man. It was always this man! In their last encounter, she had shot him in the leg with his own gun. He had barely reacted. And now he was here again, after this factory had been blown to smithereens. He had survived.

He was like a ghost, haunting her.

Fear gripped her spine, crushed her lungs. She began to tremble. Her 9mm shook in her hands. She raised it up to him, but she knew that the wax bullets wouldn't affect him. No matter what she did, she couldn't beat this man. He would always come after her.

During this time, K.I.T.T was far from idle. As soon as Diana turned to him, he opened his passenger door. 'Diana, you have to help me.' He signed to her. 'Kat's in danger, and I cannot see the enemy.'

Diana crawled through the debris, then pulled herself up into the passenger's seat. 'What can I do?' She signed immediately, gasping from pain and exertion.

The cover on the center of K.I.T.T's steering wheel flipped up, revealing a black square. The windshield changed to his targeting display. 'Show me where he is.' K.I.T.T said.

K.I.T.T had been monitoring Kat closely, studying her reactions. Her heart rate had spiked dramatically. There was an expression on her face that he had never seen before.

Katherine Knight was scared.

He knew who the enemy was. There was only one person it could be. Only one person that Kat could rationally fear.

He desperately wanted to know that man's exact location. So he could act. It wasn't just his programming to protect his Driver. It wasn't just his need to keep Kat safe.

There was something else. Something that infected his CPU Core. Something that burned.

Kat's hand was starting to shake noticeably. She gripped her gun with both hands, steadying it. "What are you waiting for?" She asked the unknown man. She immediately hated how breathless her voice was. She hated the fear in it. "Why haven't you killed me!" She screamed.

Back in K.I.T.T, Diana was leaning over the Driver's seat. She had one finger on the black square. She owned a laptop, so she was quite sure about how this thing worked. She kept her eyes on the windshield as she dragged her finger across the square.

Crosshairs moved across the windshield, once they had settled on the unknown man, Diana tapped the black square. The crosshairs went red.

The man in black still hadn't moved. Kat knew that as soon as she made a move, as soon as she ran for it, he would shoot her. But he hadn't yet, and K.I.T.T couldn't help her. She was just standing here, waiting to die.

"What is it?" Kat asked, her voice cracking. "Why don't you kill me? You killed this man, right in front of me." Her voice rose as anger flooded through her. "You killed Sam! Why can't you kill me?!"

A loud _CRACK!_ Sounded. A silver blur hit the unknown man with enough force to knock him to the ground.

Kat's eyes widened. It was K.I.T.T's grappling hook. The tri-pointed steel blades were embedded around the unknown man's shoulder. The steel cable trailing away from it. Before she could blink, K.I.T.T reeled it in.

K.I.T.T dragged the man savagely through the wreckage. Over concrete blocks and through burnt out wooden beams. "You will not hurt her!" His voice was loud, and full of venom.

Kat turned to him. "KITT..." She whispered faintly. Then she took off at a run, heading right for the car. "KITT! Stop it! You'll kill him!"

"I can't kill him." K.I.T.T said. "And that makes him very unlucky." He continued dragging the unknown man across the factory ruins.

Kat stopped short in front of K.I.T.T's hood. "Stop this right now, KITT." She said sternly.

"He's not getting any more than he deserves." K.I.T.T protested, but stopped reeling in the grappling hook. The unknown man lay still about ten feet away.

"I don't care about him!" Kat said. "I'm worried about you!" She smacked his hood with the heel of her hand. "Will you listen to yourself? KITT, you're angry!"

K.I.T.T demurred immediately. "Kat, that's impossible."

"Seriously KITT, I just saw you lash out at someone. You're pissed. Now stop it. Your first emotion shouldn't be anger!"

"Kat, look out!" K.I.T.T warned her.

Kat turned back to the unknown man, just in time to see him pull something from his jacket. There was a brief flash of light before her contacts blacked out.

"It's a flash grenade." K.I.T.T told her. All of K.I.T.T's windows had blacked out, protecting Diana from the blinding glare.

"He's going to get away." Kat said. She dropped to her knees, feeling on the ground blindly for the steel cable. She found it and followed it towards the unknown man.

She came to the end suddenly. It was severed from the grappling hook, and it burned her fingers. She dropped it hastily.

Her contacts were still blacked, which meant that the light was still going. She could hear footsteps moving quickly away from her. She listened closely, catching the direction, then started to follow.

The contacts went clear again as the light faded. The unknown man was twenty feet ahead of her. He had left the rubble and was running along a gravel path, heading towards a cluster of buildings on the other end of the site.. She chased after him, jumping over a fallen beam.

K.I.T.T closed both doors and peeled after the both of them. He passed Kat easily, but before he reached the unknown man, he had ducked down a narrow alley.

"Go around!" Kat ordered K.I.T.T as she raced down the alley. K.I.T.T headed around the buildings. Ahead of her, the unknown man turned a corner.

"I tranqed him." K.I.T.T said in her ear.

"It won't work." Kat told him. "He's wearing some kind of armor under his jacket." The footsteps ahead of her had ceased. She reached the corner and stopped. She peered around it carefully, in case of a sudden attack.

She heard a car door close and the screeching of tires. She turned the corner hurriedly. But the buildings were clustered all around, with four different paths. The sound of tires had echoed off the concrete walls, and she couldn't be sure in which direction they had come from.

"Anything?" Kat asked K.I.T.T.

"Negative."

"He's in a car now. Can you follow it?"

"I do not detect any vehicles in the area." K.I.T.T replied.

"Great." Kat shook her head. "He got away..."

********

Kat sat in the Driver's seat, her shoulders were slumped in defeat. Her forehead was pressed against K.I.T.T's steering wheel. Diana was laying in the back seat. There was a chance that the bullet might have damaged her spine, so Kat had made her lie down.

"Kat, I-" K.I.T.T began.

"Not right now, KITT." Kat whispered hoarsely.

"Please let me apologize." K.I.T.T said.

"There's nothing to apologize for. You haven't done anything wrong." Kat said dully.

"I was angry."

"You had a right to be."

"I wanted to cause that man pain." K.I.T.T said. "Kat, I thought that Charles designed me for good."

Kat raised her head up a little, peering at his voice modulator. "He did, KITT."

"I can't help but think that what KARR feels all the time, is anger like that. That's what drives him to do what he does. If Charles designed me for good, how could I be like KARR?"

Kat sat up straight. "KITT, I'm going to tell you something, and you can't tell anyone I told you this. Promise me."

"I promise." K.I.T.T said.

Kat gave his voice modulator a long, hard look. "You have a choice, KITT." She said. "Good or bad. It's up to you what you become."

"Kat-"

"Listen to me." She said sternly. "There are consequences, for either path. Things you gain, things you lose. You have to decide what you want to keep, and what you are willing to give up. Just like anyone else. If you go rogue, David kills you, wipes your CPU Core. But it's still a choice."

"David's threat doesn't scare me." K.I.T.T answered. "It's not like I would feel anything if he wiped me."

"You're not scared of anything." Kat said.

"I am." K.I.T.T replied. "Anger isn't the first emotion I have felt. Just like KARR, I felt fear. He was afraid of being shut down, that was why he fled all those years ago. KARR tried to make me afraid when he kidnapped me, so I would be like him."

Kat stared at his voice modulator as K.I.T.T went on. "But, I'm better than KARR, he couldn't make me fear then. I have something he doesn't, something he will never have. If I went rogue, then I would lose you. That's what I fear." Kat bowed her head, her long hair hiding her face. "Katherine, please show me right and wrong. What's good and bad, so I can stay with you."

Kat looked up and sniffed once. "I will, KITT. I'll be here."

"Forever?"

She nodded. "Always. You're my responsibility."

"Then let's go home." K.I.T.T started his engine.

Kat buckled her seatbelt. "So, I'm your conscience now?"

"It's the only thing I don't have." K.I.T.T said as he drove out the gates.

"Yeah..." Kat looked to the side. "That, and legs." She smiled faintly.

"Legs." K.I.T.T's tone was derisive. "Such a tedious mode of travel."

Kat turned on him. "Hey, at least I can get up a flight of stairs without causing property damage."

They continued to bicker back and forth until they reached F.L.A.G. It was a long drive.

********

F.L.A.G Underground Facility

David stepped into the Medical Room. Dustin looked up from his desk. "David, I don't see you for another week." He said.

"I can't visit the patient?" David asked.

Dustin looked surprised. "Of course you can. Diana is resting in bed 1. There were no permanent injuries, though she is very bruised."

David walked past the Medic, into the ward. Diana sat up in her bed slowly when she saw him. 'Alex made you something.' He signed to her. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of printer paper, folded in half. He handed it to her.

'Tell him 'Thank you'.' Diana signed back. She took the paper and opened it. Inside was a hastily scrawled picture of what might be a woman in a lab coat with long hair. 'Get well soon' was printed neatly inside.

Diana set the makeshift card on her side table. It fell over and into the trash bin. 'Can you get that for me?' Diana signed to David.

David bent down and retrieved the card from the trash bin. The only other thing in there was a small, crumpled piece of paper. He picked it up and pocketed it. He straightened up and handed the card back to Diana. He inclined his head in her direction briefly, then walked out of the ward.

On his way back to his office, his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open. It was Jason, head of Security. "Yes?" He asked.

"Sir, you had me search through the records of outgoing calls."

"Report." David said as he stepped into his office and shut the door behind him.

"Well, I checked the days and times you told me. Other than the December date, there has been a call going out to an unidentified number from a single line each time."

"There was nothing in December?" David asked, making sure. He had checked the phone records after Samuel had died and found nothing. That was why he hadn't checked this time around.

"Negative, Sir."

"What line were the outgoing calls from?" David pulled the tiny piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. It read: 'No MBS.' He frowned deeply.

"That would be Pierce's desk, Sir."

"What?" David asked sharply.

"Pierce Caddell's desk, in the Main Lab."

David's eyes narrowed. "Thank you." He snapped his phone closed.

Author's Note: Another episode done! I apologize for how long it took to post this last chapter. It got rewritten several times. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think! Stay tuned for episode 12!


End file.
